


You change my life

by 53wolfieisland



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Boxing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hosie, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/53wolfieisland/pseuds/53wolfieisland
Summary: Josie Saltzman as the shy girl, who just wants to make some friends. Hope Mikaelson as the mean girl, who trying to figure out her life.
Relationships: Ethan Machado/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Starting school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm Wolfie and this is my first time doing this. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

Josie Saltzman is the shyest girl in school who didn’t have many friends and has always been bullied by the two popular girls Maya Machado and Hope Mikaleson since freshman year. She has a twin sister Lizzie Saltzman, who is almost popular, and a best friend named MG who read comic books all the time. 

When summer was over, school had started. Junior year of high school. Josie didn’t have a fun summer but it wasn’t bad either. However she heard a new student who came to Mystic Falls during the summer. She believes her name is Penelope Park. She is very excited to meet this girl. She is hoping she will be friends with her since she didn’t have a lot of friends, but she does have one goal and that is to make a few friends this school year. 

On the first day of Junior year, Josie is already feeling nervous. Lizzie noticed what was going on with Josie when she started shaking a bit. “Jo, relax it just the first day of school.. you’ll be fine..”

“Really Lizzie? Two years Lizzie! I was bullied for two years, so of course I’ll be nervous!” Josie wished Lizzie would understand how nervous she is right now since she is afraid of the two girls who were bullying her. She knows for a fact that she will be bullied again this year. Josie sighed as she finished packing and went out since she had to walk to school. 

~~

Hope gathered her things for her first day of school. She is looking forward to her new year. She is mostly excited to see Maya and most importantly is to bully Josie Saltzman again this year. Hope went to the kitchen seeing her Aunt Freya cooking breakfast. “Morning Hope! I hope you slept well and have room for breakfast”

Hope smiled weakly as she didn’t feel like eating since she isn’t used to waking up so early in the morning. “I don’t know Aunt Freya, I'm not feeling it today. I’m sorry..” Hope felt a little bad that she cooked all this just for her. 

Freya smiled slightly and shook her head. “Don’t feel bad Hope, I need a big meal for myself and Keelin since we have a long day. We’re probably not going to see you tonight when you come home from school..” 

Hope nodded in understanding since her aunts were super busy with the hospital. “Don’t worry Aunt Freya, I have these boxing lessons to go after school remember?” Hope saw her nod. She is really looking forward to boxing lessons but there is only one problem, her personal trainer is Alaric Saltzman, Josie’s father who she bullied her whole high school years. She looked at her watch and realized that she needs to start walking to school if she wants to make it in time. She quickly said goodbye to her aunt and went out. 

~~

Before school started. Everyone has been talking about the new girl, Penelope Park. As she started walking in the middle of the hallway, she was wearing a black leather jacket along with a white tank top and ripped jeans. She smiled slightly as most people had their eyes on her. She spotted a brunette as she was walking and she winked at her. 

MG gasped as he saw the whole thing. “Oh my god! Josie did she just winked at you! You got a girl crushing on you already!” MG slightly bumped his hip to hers. 

Josie rolled her eyes playfully as she pushed him away gently. “Shut up MG, there's no way she would have winked at me. She might have twitched her eye or something and besides she didn’t even know my name!” Josie shrugged. She does want to talk to her but there is no way that she would have flirted with her. Josie opened her locker as she waited for MG to continue talking about the new girl. 

MG shook his head as he disagreed. “No, she has to be flirting. I mean do you know how awesome that sounds right now? She might be the fourth popular girl, and yes I meant it as I say the fourth! Hope is the first, Maya the second, Lizzie the third and now the new girl!” MG chuckles softly. MG used to have a huge crush on Lizzie and probably still does but he is a bit annoyed that Lizzie is talking to that Sebastian guy. 

Josie rolled her eyes again as MG mentioned that Lizzie is the third most popular, sure she was proud of her but she wished she could be popular as well. Josie knew MG had a huge crush on her twin sister. “Speaking of flirting, It looks like Lizzie is busy with that shall-not-be-named” Josie chuckles softly as she pointed at Lizzie and Sebastian flirting with each other. MG didn’t like that Sebastian guy very much. He thinks he is a player but he didn’t look like he was using Lizzie. At least I hoped he didn’t. 

MG sighed as he looked over at Lizzie and Sebastian. “I don’t get what she sees in him.. Is it the hair? The muscle? Him playing a sport? Nice lips? Eyebrows? His blue eyes? His handsome face?!” MG turned back to Josie. “Am I handsome Josie?” MG quickly asked her a simple question. 

Josie chuckles nervously. “MG.. I think you’re overthinking it too much..?” As she is trying to avoid his question. “It’s Lizzie MG who wouldn’t like her?” Josie knows that a lot of guys are crushing on those popular girls. She sighed and closed her locker as she was done with it. “Hey I meet you in class? I gotta go to the library to get some books..” Josie saw MG nodded and she started walking toward the library.

~~

Hope went over to Penelope stopping her with her hand. “I believe we haven’t met, I’m Hope Mikaelson, one of the popular girls here in school” Hope fake her smiled. 

“Tsk. Hope Mikaelson? I’m not sure if you know my name but I’ll be rude if I didn’t say it. I’m Penelope Park, maybe another one of those popular girls? Since I am already having attention..” Penelope smiled and winked. As she sees people having their eyes on them. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “I was going to say welcome to our school, and maybe come with me to make fun of this loser that I've been waiting all summer” Hope didn’t have a chance to make fun of Josie since she has been busy hooking up with Landon, and doing her summer job. “Come, we have an adventure to go!” Hope started walking towards the library. 

Penelope shook her head and decided to follow her. “Where are you taking me exactly?” She came here to have a fresh start, have a chance to talk with other people, not have bad influence.

As Hope got to the library and smiled slightly. “As I figured..” She saw Josie holding a few books. She went over and bumped into her. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt.. your children you call them?” Hope laughed quietly. 

Penelope hit Hope’s arm softly. “Really? This is your plan for me to be involved in your friend group? I’m sorry but I’m not going to be part of it, I came here for a reason..” She bent down, picking up the books. 

Hope scoffed. “Unbelievable!” She heard the bell rang. “You're going to regret this Penelope” She started walking out on her way to class. 

Josie just stood there like she couldn’t breath. This is the girl that MG thinks he winked at her. Josie shook her head, before she bent down she already saw Penelope helping out. “Y-you didn’t have too..” 

Penelope shrugged. “It’s no problem, I’m sorry about Hope” She stood up handing her things. “I’m Penelope by the way, I would love to stay and chat but I don’t want to be late to my first class.. I’ll see you later?”

Josie blinked. “Josie- It’s Josie.. yeah yeah of course I should get to class as well..” She chuckles nervously. She grabbed her things as Penelope handed them. “Thanks Penelope, it’s nice meeting you.. bye!” She quickly started walking to her class and left her behind.


	2. Lunch break

Josie has decided to bring her own lunch this time since Hope and Maya kept hitting her tray down. “Hm.. MG.. you know staring at my sister is a bit creepy.. I want you to be a nice friendly person not a stalker-“ She rolled her eyes playfully. 

MG looked at Josie smiling “Shhh.. you don’t know what you're talking about.. let me enjoy it before Sebastian talks to her..” He turned back and his smile dropped as he saw Lizzie and Sebastian already flirting. “Speaking of the devil..” He groaned turning back to Josie. He looked down and started playing with his food. 

Josie frowned slightly. “I’m sorry MG, you get your chance when.. Lizzie isn’t with Sebastian..” She looked over and saw Lizzie and Sebastian getting closer. “God.. anyways.. Penelope sort of talked to me..” She slightly smiled and knew this might cheer MG a little.

MG lifted his head up quickly. “Really!? Was she flirting with you? Does she smell good? Does she have pretty eyes? What was the color of her hair-? Did she winked at you?” He has so many questions- 

Josie laughed quietly. “MG, I don’t have the answers for all of them but I do know that she helped me pick up my books when Hope bumped into me..” She sighed. She was really happy that Penelope stood up for her. Usually Lizzie does when she is around but now that she isn’t around this year she is spending her time with Sebastian and some other friends. 

MG smiled. “I’m happy to hear that Jo, so you need to get your game up and talk to her! Wherever she at-“ He looked around trying to find the new girl. “Do you see her..?” 

Josie looked around as well. “No, I do not see her. It’s her first day, maybe she lost?” She chuckles nervously. She went back to eating. “Maybe we can find her after we eat? How does that sound?” 

MG nodded quickly. “Yes please, I would really like to meet the love of your life~” He laughed quietly. 

Josie punched him in the arm softly and laughed quietly. “Be quiet MG, or I’ll beat you up for real” She smirked. 

“Damn Josie! Sometimes I forgot that your dad is a personal trainer, and speaking of that, is he training you and Lizzie?” He looked at her curiously. 

Josie rolled her eyes. “No MG, I heard he will be training with Hope Mikaleson after school at my house.. in the backyard..” She was a bit annoyed that her own father was spending his time with Hope Mikaleson. “Besides I was thinking we could hang out? Or go out?” 

MG finished his food. “Well that sucks Josie, I’m sorry” He whipped his mouth with a napkin. “Hm. I don’t know Josie, my mom says she needs help with something” MG smirked slightly. “But maybe you should know” He playfully bumps his arm to Josie. “Ask the new girl to hang out with you” He smiled. 

Josie playfully pushed him. “I don’t even know if she is available after school MG” She stood up going to the trash can as MG followed her. “For the record this isn’t stalking, this is.. helping to see if she needs anything-“ She walked out the cafeteria. 

~~

Hope sighed as she got food from the cafeteria. She looked around and saw Josie sitting down with that loser MG. She shook her head and went over to the usual table she sits at. She misses Maya since she is still on the trip just for a few days. 

Landon and Rafael went over to where Hope was sitting. “Hey babe!” Landon put his arm around her as he sat down smiling. Rafael sat next to Landon, as he started eating his food. 

Hope groaned softly. “Just because we hooked up didn't mean we’re dating Landon, so will you mind not having your arm around me please?” She pushed his arm away, getting a bit annoyed. 

“What’s with you Hope?” Landon says in a worried voice. “You know you can tell me anything right?” He pulled his chair a bit closer to Hope, resting his arm on Hope’s chair. 

Hope rolled her eyes, couldn’t believe she hooked up with that guy. She started staring at Josie as she tried to pay attention to Landon. “Yeah, I’m fine just tired you know? Besides I tried to become friends with that new girl but apparently she didn’t want to be in our friendship group since she stopped me when I was being mean to that Josie girl..” She shook her head as she stopped staring at Josie. 

Landon nodded. “Well if it makes it any better maybe you can come over to my house and do whatever you want to do.. hmm..?” He smirked as he got closer to her. “Besides we already have enough friends I don’t want to meet anyone new..” 

Hope pushed him away. “Sorry, I got boxing training after school with Josie and Lizzie's father..” She is kinda excited to see their house since she gets to know where Josie lives. She did have a few arguments with Josie’s twin Lizzie since she mostly stands up for Josie which is something she didn’t want to deal with. Now that Lizzie is sort of popular, she has been hanging out with that Sebastian guy. 

Rafael finished his food as he was paying attention. “I’m sorry but why do you want to learn to box?” He looked at Landon. “Bro you’re going to have a badass girlfriend! Break up with her and she might beat your ass up!” Rafael laughed as he bumped Landon’s arm playfully. 

“Shut up dude! I’ll keep in mind that she's learning to box, but yeah Rafael’s right why are you learning boxing?” Landon looked at her. 

“New hobby I guess? I want to keep myself busy this year so why not take boxing lessons? Besides how hard can it be..” She smiled slightly. Hope leans over to Landon’s ear and whispered “And Rafael right by the way, do something stupid and I might beat your ass up” She leans back and smiled slightly. 

Landon chuckles softly. “Alright alright, again I’ll keep that in mind, and I’ll never do anything to hurt you” He smirked. 

Hope finished her food and handed the tray to Landon as she didn’t want to get up and come back. She saw Josie and MG leaving the cafeteria. She sort of frowned that she was gone, wait why does she care? Hope shook her head, trying to ignore her feelings. 

~~ 

Josie and MG have been looking around for a few minutes. Josie started walking as she figured out where Penelope might be at. She looked behind to see MG still following her. As she got to the library she went inside and found Penelope sitting at the table reading quietly. “Found her..” She whispered softly. 

“Are you sure this isn’t stalking? I mean you did find her quickly” MG raises an eyebrow since he isn’t sure how Josie found her so quickly. 

Josie hits his arm. “No! I already told you this isn’t stalking MG. This is to see if she needs anything since she is new!“ She shrugged. “Now do you want to talk to her or not?”

MG grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Penelope. “Hi there, sorry to interrupt but I believe we haven’t met I’m MG and this is Jo-“ 

“Josie I know, we met this morning..” Penelope smiled as she put her book down. “Do you guys need anything?”

MG leans over to Josie and whispers. “Damn she remembered your name Jo” He chuckles softly as he sat down on an empty chair. 

Josie rolled her eyes playfully, and sat down to an empty chair as well. “Well, I didn’t exactly see you at lunch so.. I thought maybe I should check up on you since you're new..?” 

Penelope hums. “Well Josie, I appreciate the help. I didn’t know where the cafeteria was, so I decided to come to the library since it is the only place I know, besides the classes.. and it's quieter too..” She closes her book, as she is done using it. “Is there anything else..?” 

“No that will be al-“ Josie got interrupted by MG. “Actually, Josie is thinking maybe you could come hang out after school if you're available of course!” MG smiled slightly, knowing that he would be murdered after this- Josie glares at him and sighed, she decided to go along with it. “Yeah.. yeah do you want to hang out..?” Josie chuckles nervously. 

“You’re cute when you're nervous.. of course I’ll hang out with you guys..” Penelope heard the bell rang. “Oh, already? Well I’ll meet you guys at the front?” She stood up as she saw MG nod and left the library. 

Josie blushes slightly “Well actually it's just going to be m-“ She has already left. Josie sighed. “Me.. great she left before I can even finish my sentence..” Josie stood up and pushed the chair. “And for the record I’m going to kill you for that” 

MG laughed quietly. “No you won’t! You thanked me later after your date with Penelope!” MG smiled brightly as he was proud of her. 

Josie shook her head. “It is a hang out not a date MG, there is a big meaning to it.. I guess it wouldn’t be so bad will it..?” 

“Trust me Josie you’ll be great..” MG stood up and pushed his chair and started walking. “I’ll see you later Josie. Good luck!”

Josie smiled slightly. “Thanks MG!” She started walking towards her next class. She then started smiling brightly as she couldn't believe she was going to hang out with Penelope after school. She blushes a bit more as she couldn’t help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Josie hanging out with Penelope and Hope going over to Josie and Lizzie’s house for boxing lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope hang out alone. Hope did some boxing training with Alaric Saltzman. Hope and Josie talked a little about their past.

Josie heard the bell ring as school was over, she feels a bit nervous that she will be hanging out with Penelope after school alone.. She gathered her things and left the class and went straight to her locker to put some things in there. As she was finished she closed her locker and took a deep breath before going outside to meet up with Penelope. 

Penelope standing there in front of the school waiting. She got bumped a few times as the students are going home to their buses and their cars. When there were less people coming out from the door she started looking around for Josie or MG. She looked at her wrist as she had a watch around it. Josie and MG are only a few minutes late. 

Josie opened the door seeing Penelope standing there. She slowly started walking to her. She waved. “Hi Penelope” Josie smiled shyly. 

Penelope smiled brightly as she saw Josie. “Josie hey! I was wondering where you were. Where’s MG?” She looked around as she figured that MG might be late.

Shit. Josie thought. “MG couldn’t make it, he says he has to help things out with his mom so.. I guess it's just you and me..” She chuckles nervously. Her palms started sweating as she tried to calm down. 

“I’m glad MG is helping out with his mom. I was wondering when we will have a date~” Penelope gave her a teasing smile. 

Josie mouth opened about to say something and then she closed her mouth, she started blushing enough for Penelope to notice.

“Relax, I’m teasing. We barely know each other so it shouldn’t be a date, yet” Penelope smiled slightly. “Do you want to walk around the park..?”

Josie nodded quickly. “Yes, that will be great” She smiled slightly and started walking. “If you don’t mind me asking.. why did you move here..?” 

Penelope sighed and started walking besides her. She isn’t ready to tell her the full story for the main reason why she came here. “I don’t know, my mom just decided to move here so..” Penelope lied. “And I’m glad we did, I get to meet this beautiful girl~” She looked at Josie smiling.

Josie blushes slightly. “Well trust me you’ll love it here..” She saw an empty bench and went over to it and sat down. She looked at Penelope as she was a bit behind. She patted the bench as she wanted her to sit down next to her. 

Penelope tilted her head as she was a bit confused about where Josie was going. She saw her go to an empty bench. She chuckled softly and went over to her sitting down next to her. “Tell me about yourself..” Penelope playfully bumps her arm. 

Josie smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay um, I am a vegetarian, I feel bad for eating animals.. my sister think it dumb..” She shrugged.

“Dumb? I don’t think it is, maybe she's just jealous of you” Penelope gave her a small smile before continuing talking. “You say you have a sister? Are you guys close?” Penelope looked at Josie.

Josie chuckles softly, trying to avoid eye contact with Penelope. “I think it's impossible to not be close with someone, especially if that person is your twin..” Josie looked at Penelope as she confused. She laughed quietly.

Penelope is a bit confused as she didn’t know she has a twin, she would have seen her if they are so close. “No way, you’re a twin? Have come I didn’t see her with you and MG?” 

Josie sighed, she didn’t know where to start. “This school year might be a bit different since Lizzie met this guy Sebastian.. she and I are still close if that's what you're wondering, we just find a way to talk with each other, just not at school you know?” 

Penelope hums. “Sebastian? Have you met him..?” 

Josie thought about it before she answered. She saw him around at the house during the summer but Lizzie didn’t really introduce her to him. “Not really, but I seen him around in my house whenever Lizzie is bored, so they talked all day and flirt out in the backyard” 

“I see, and what about MG, how did you two met? You guys seem close..” Penelope looked away and stared at the tree. 

Josie chuckles softly. “We met when we were ten years old, I was eating alone at lunch and MG decided to come and eat with me, after since we've been friends for a long time” Josie looked down staring at the ground. 

“That’s cool, having a friend with someone so long is rare.. you know?” Penelope looked back at Josie, as she saw her staring at the ground. 

Josie nodded. “I guess so..” 

“If you don’t mind me asking. What’s the deal with Hope? You seem like a nice girl who is shy from what I can tell..” Penelope smiled.

“I’m not sure, I know her like half of my life. Our fathers knew each other so that’s how I know her..” Josie sighed. 

Penelope nodded, she stood up. “Come on, I want to walk you home before I get you in trouble. I bet you didn’t tell anyone where you were at” Penelope wasn’t sure if Josie told anyone if she will be home later.

Josie shook her head. “No actually, I didn’t tell anyone where I was going after. Thanks for reminding me..” Josie smiled shyly. 

“Anytime, lead the way m’lady” Penelope teased and bowed.

Josie laughed quietly. “I will sir” Josie teased back. Josie stood up and started walking. She turned her head around making sure she was following her. 

~~

When the bell rang Hope got a text message from Alaric Saltzman telling her the house address. She went to the bathroom and went inside the stall and closed it. She unzipped her bag and took her clothes off. She grabbed the clothes from her bag and put them on. She wanted to be comfortable for training. Once she was done she opened the stall and washed her hands. She pulled her phone out from her bag as she started walking out of the bathroom. She put the address on her map app. Hope hums. It’s not that far from school, only ten minutes away. Hope thought. 

When Hope got to the door, she knocked on it a few times. She waited for a moment until Alaric Saltzman opened it. “Hi sir, I hope I wasn’t late” 

“No no, it’s fine you’re actually here on time. Come in!” Alaric stepped aside for her to come inside. 

Hope went inside and heard someone coming downstairs. Oh no this is bad- Lizzie Saltzman is home. Hope thought. “Lizzie… hi I didn’t know you were here-“ Hope chuckled nervously. 

Lizzie stood there in the middle of the staircase. “I live here Hope! Of course I’ll be here! What are you doing here at my house anyways!!?” Lizzie looked at her father. “Why did you invite the mean girl in our house!?” 

Alaric sighed. “She's here for training, now will you excuse me we have to get started.. come on Hope we are going to the backyard” He started leading her the way.

Lizzie huffed and crossed her arms. “This isn’t over Hope!” She went back upstairs and slammed her door- 

Hope flinched as Lizzie slammed the door from upstairs. “Oh god..” She whispered that softly. She started following Alaric, going to the backyard. As she got there the first thing she saw was a treehouse that looked a bit new. It’s about 15 ft tall. “Did you build that treehouse..?” Hope jaws dropped. 

Alaric chuckles softly. “Yeah I sure did like three years ago” Alaric clears his throat. “So what did Lizzie mean that you're a mean girl..?” 

Hope stood there nervously. “I uhh.. if I tell you I’m afraid you’re going to kick me out..” She sighed. 

“Hm, does it involve my daughter? Josie? She tells me those stories sometimes about this mean girl. I’m assuming it will be you.. is it..?” 

Hope sighed. “Can we get to training please?” She didn’t deal with this right now.

Alaric nodded. “Of course..” He didn’t want to push her, and knew how hard her life is right now since she is living with her aunts and has lost her two parents at the same night. He explained the rules of boxing and they have begun training right now. 

~~ 

Once Penelope took Josie to her house. She stopped by the door and smiled shyly at her. “Well I guess this is goodbye..?” She didn’t want her to leave so soon but she needed to get home and get her homework done for tomorrow. 

Penelope smiled. “For now, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Without hesitating she grabbed Josie's waist pulling her closer and then hugged her, she can feel Josie hugging around her neck. She whispered to her ear. “I had fun today. Have a good night m’lady” 

Josie laughed quietly and nodded. “I had fun too” She whispered softly. She leans back as she still has her hand on Penelope’s shoulder. She locked her eyes at her. She smiled softly as Penelope smiled back, about to lean in until- 

Lizzie opened the door and yelled her twin’s name. “JOSIE!” She blinked seeing an unfamiliar female. “Uhh who are you?” 

Penelope lets go of Josie. “I’m Penelope Park. The new girl.. and you might be Lizzie..” She looked at her a bit confused since those two don’t looked alike- 

“Yeah I’m Lizzie, Josie’s twin. Fraternal, obvs” Lizzie crosses her arm looking at her. “Why are you here..?”

“Lizzie, be nice please… she was just walking me home.. okay?” Josie sighed.

“It’s okay Josie, I’ll just see you tomorrow..” Penelope waved goodbye and left the two of them standing.

~~

Josie sighed angrily and went inside. “Really Lizzie? You don’t have to be so rude you know?” 

“I’m sorry, I wouldn’t be so annoyed if Hope is gone already!” Lizzie sort of yelled.

“Crap, I totally forgot that today. Is she still here?” Josie raises an eyebrow looking at her twin. 

Lizzie pointed out the window door of the backyard. “What you think..?”

Josie sighed and went over to it seeing Hope and her father doing some training. She decided to tell her father that she was home. She slid the door open, and went outside closing it. She faced the two who were sweating. “Hi dad. I just want to let you know that I’m home..” Josie quickly looked at Hope. “Hope..” She sighed quietly. 

“Hi Josie..” Hope’s heart starts beating fast. she ‘probably’ tired from training and out of breath too- 

“I’m going to the treehouse..” Josie started walking towards the ladder and started climbing it. 

“Of course sweetie, be safe!” Alaric yelled. He sighed and looked at Hope. “Listen, Hope.. I don’t know what's going on between you and Josie but if you want to continue training I would like to see you get along with her please.. I don’t want to deal with you two fighting..”

Hope sighed. “I tried not to try.. I can’t promise you anything..” She looked at the ladder.

“Leave whenever you want. I am going to get changed..have a good night Hope..” Alaric left going inside. 

~~

Hope took a deep breath. “Okay Hope.. you can do this..” Hope started climbing up the ladder. As she was climbing she heard Josie singing. She also saw that there was a door. She knocked on the door loud enough for her to hear.

Josie stopped playing her ukulele and stopped singing as well. She heard a loud bang from the door. She crawls over there opening it seeing Hope. “Um.. hi..?” This is unexpected- 

Hope would wave but she didn't want to fall. “Can I come in? This is a lot harder than I thought..-“ Hope chuckled nervously

“Sure you can come in..” Josie is a bit confused as to why she is here. “Also it takes practice for climbing.. anyways do you need something..?” 

Hope is amazed by this treehouse. “Wow..” Hope went inside and stood in the middle. She looked around as she spun around a bit. She saw some rope that might be for something. “What does this do..?” She went over to it.

“Why don’t you pull it and you’ll see..” Josie chuckles nervously. 

As Hope pulled it, the top roof started opening and you could see the sky up there. It is a mix of colors as the sun is going down. Hope gasped softly. “Whoa..! This is really cool.. I can’t believe your dad built this..” 

Josie nodded. “Yeah.. he is a great father.. he made me this because I needed some things off of my mind you know…” Josie sat down. 

Hope frowned slightly. “That’s the reason I came up here… Your dad says I can’t do boxing lessons if I don’t work things out with you.. I came to apologize..” 

“You’re here to apologize?” Josie scoffed. “You know for two years, you have been making fun of me and now you're apologizing..?” Josie sighed and didn't know what to do. 

Hope stayed quiet for a little. She finally spoke up to break the silence. “I was.. jealous of you I guess..”

Josie laughed loudly. “I’m sorry, did you just say you were jealous? Of me?”

“Yeah you had this perfect life and I-“ Hope got interrupted.

“Really Hope? My life has turned into a living hell since you started bullying me, not everyone's life is perfect Hope…” Josie tear started rolling down her cheek. 

“I know… it’s just been really hard since I lost my parents..” Hope frowned as she didn’t talk about her parents death. “I miss them..” Hope went over to her and sat right next to her. 

“I am truly sorry about them..” Josie sniffed. “I know it’s not the same thing but… I lost my mom when I was little.. I don’t really remember her but my dad tells Lizzie and I some stories about her..” She shrugged slightly. “She sounds pretty awesome from what I heard.. but now I don’t get the chance to know her. I didn’t grow up with a mom.. except that Caroline is the closest one to being a mom I have right now.. she was our nanny when my dad was busy..” 

Hope sighed. “Yeah I understand.. I’m sorry for your loss too..” Hope felt a tear rolling down on her cheek. She quietly whipped them and lay down, staring at the sky. 

“Thanks Hope I appreciate it.. I know you aren't very open up to other people.. so your secret is safe with me..” Josie decided to lay down too. 

Hope smiled slightly. “Thanks Josie… I really am sorry you know..?” She sniffed. Hope hand can feel the touch of Josie's hand. She chuckles softly. She didn’t know what she was feeling and she needed to know what it was. 

Josie smiled slightly as she could feel her hand touching Hope's and her heart is beating a bit faster, want sure why. She feels like she is blushing a bit since her face is a bit hot. Josie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She was glad she talked it up with Hope. She believes this is the good side of Hope. She likes it. Thanks to her dad. 

~~

The two of them stayed like that until Hope had to go home. Once they climbed down from the treehouse. Hope once again apologized to Josie and Josie kept telling her that it was alright. Hope hesitates to hug Josie as she has her arm around her waist. Josie let out a small gasp. Josie also hesitates putting her arm around Hope’s neck. They stayed like this for a little until someone banged the glass door. The two of them broke off the hug. Hope turned seeing Alaric smiling. “Your aunt is here so.. time to go..” 

Hope nodded a bit confused since her Aunt Freya told her that they were working late. She went out front and saw the car and she went inside. “Hey Aunt Freya thought you were working late..” 

“Changes of plan apparently so.. I came here to pick you up” She smiled. 

“Alright.. let's go home then shall we?” Hope smiled. She couldn’t stop thinking about Josie and the hug they had. She blushes slightly, looking away so her aunt wouldn’t notice. 

~~

Josie smiled slightly as she saw her father. “Thanks dad.. whatever you did with Hope it worked.. I think we’ll be alright..” 

Alaric smiled. “Of course, that hug has to mean something..” 

Josie rolled her eyes playfully. “Of course you were spying on us..” Josie punched him in the arm softly and went inside. 

Alaric chuckles softly. “You know I live here right?” 

Josie shakes her head. “Yeah yeah, so do I!” Josie couldn’t stop smiling, she was really glad they were able to work it out. She blushes slightly thinking about the hug. She wasn’t expecting her to do that. She went upstairs and got changed into comfortable clothes. She took her backpack and started working on her homework


	4. Ethan’s idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! :)

It’s been a week since Hope hasn’t made fun of Josie since their talk at the twin’s place. Hope gets ready for school as she hears a honk from outside. She smiled figuring that it might be Maya. She went outside and saw her red Honda Civic car. “Maya! Hey it’s good to see you back!” She went over to her giving her a quick hug before getting in the car. “So how was the trip?”

Maya chuckles softly. “It was really good and long… I missed you guys.. what about you? You and Landon..?” Maya playfully bumps Hope’s arm.

Hope laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. “Nothing, I think it was a mistake..” She sighed resting her head against the window. 

Maya started the car up and started driving. “Really? Is it that bad..?” Maya kept a close eye on the road. 

Hope sighed. “Yeah it’s bad. He tries to get to me whenever I don’t want to.. he just won’t listen to me.. but now that you’re here. I don’t have to be alone with those boys again” She started humming softly. 

“Of course Hope you know I have your back..” Maya continued driving. “Oh yeah! I forgot about the new girl! Did you talk to her?” Maya took a quick look at her and then kept a close eye on the road. 

Hope didn’t know how to respond since she was trying to work things out with Josie. “No, Penelope seems really interesting in Josie. She actually stood up for her when I knocked Josie’s books down” Hope laughed quietly. “Uhh.. How’s your brother Ethan….?”

Maya shakes her head, “Ms. Hope. Are you trying to change the subject..?” Maya stopped as the red light came. She quickly looked at Hope as she looked back at the traffic light to turn green. “Ethan is fine. He says he has an idea so we will hear it at lunch today!” Maya started driving as it turned green. Hope looked at Maya. “Your brother has an idea? What kind..?” Hope is wondering what it will be. 

Maya got to school and parked perfectly. “I’m not sure he said something about Josie? We’ll have to find out about it at lunch so.. Stay tune” She grabbed her backpack from behind and went out quickly and closed her door. 

Hope blinked, getting out of the car and closed the door. An idea about Josie? Hope didn’t want to be part of it whatever it is but… she didn’t want her friends to know that Hope and Josie had been talking, just once last week. “Can’t wait..” Hope forced herself to smile.

~~ 

Josie grabbed her backpack and started walking out of the house. Josie stopped as she heard Lizzie calling her out. “Wait Josie! You’re leaving already so early?” Josie turned around and looked at her sister.

“It’s a ten minutes walk from home to school. It’s not like I have a ride and besides I want to get there early” Josie started walking again. She hasn’t talked to Hope for a week now and since their last talk at the treehouse, she is also surprised that Hope hasn’t been making fun of her. It's a new record for school. She is also curious about where Maya and Ethan are.. probably at their vacation. 

As she got to school she saw MG standing waiting for Josie. “Hey! Long time no see Jo!” MG went over to her putting his arm around her as he started walking inside. 

“It’s been two days MG, it's not that long right..?” Josie raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s been long for me! Now tell me about you and Penelope, do you guys kiss!?” MG smiled, getting very excited. 

They went to Josie’s locker. Josie smiled shyly as they almost kissed last week. “Well… we almost did until Lizzie interrupted us, which I kinda glad she did.. we both barely know each other.. it’s too soon..” Josie grabbed her things from her locker and put some things in her locker. 

MG frowned. “Then get to know her! You two will for sure kiss next time maybe~” MG winked. 

Josie punched in the arm gently. “Shut up..” She didn’t know if she had feelings for Penelope. She looked around and spotted Hope and Maya walking together. “W-why are they here at this early time..?” Josie looked at MG worried. 

MG shrugged. “Just act cool. We’ll be fine..” MG leaned against the wall, acting cool ish. 

Josie looked at him like he was crazy- “Really? This is your way of acting cool?” Josie cleared her voice as she closed her locker, carrying a few books. She turned and saw that Hope already pushed her books down to the ground as she continued walking. Josie sighed sadly and bent down as she started picking up her books. MG looked down. “Are you okay Josie..?” Josie nodded slightly. “Yeah I’m fine, it’s fine..” 

Maya laughed. “Nice one Hope, you should have seen her face like she was a bit surprised, loser..” 

Hope gulped slightly and nodded. “Yeah, I am looking forward to Ethan’s idea. It better be good” Hope felt a bit bad for doing that. She didn’t want to keep hurting her but she was afraid she would be made fun of too. 

~~

Once Josie was done picking up her books. She told MG that she will be in the library if he needs her. MG nodded and went the opposite way as Josie started walking towards the library. She has been wanting to talk with Penelope to talk about last week. As she got there she smiled slightly as she saw Penelope reading. She went to the empty chair and sat there as she tapped the table to get her attention. “Hello sir” Josie teases.

Penelope heard a familiar voice and she grinned. She put her book down. “M’lady, May I ask what brought you here?” Penelope teased back. She is very happy to see her as she thought she didn’t want to talk to her since her sister didn’t seem to be a big fan of her. 

“I came here to apologize about my twin… she can be a little protective since I have been through hell during the school years you know..?” Josie looked at her a bit worried. 

Penelope nodded in understanding. “I understand.. I had fun last week.. I hope we do it again without MG tricking me into thinking that I was hanging out with the two of you..” Penelope laughed quietly. 

“Shoot, about that. You left before I could finish my sentence that it was just going to be me..” Josie chuckles softly. “But I did have fun too as well.. and I really do like to do it again.. I want to get to know you..” Josie smiled shyly.

Penelope smiled back. She didn’t mind opening up to her, but she wasn’t sure if she would be okay if she knew about her past. She sighed and nodded. “How about.. this Saturday we hang out?” 

Josie nodded quickly. “Yeah of course I am mostly available on Saturday. I will be looking forward to it..” 

“Sweet, I can't wait..” Penelope grabbed her phone from her pocket and handed it to Josie. “Can you put your number in there so I can text you the details..?”

Josie grabbed her phone and typed the number in. “I’ll keep in mind when you text me..” Josie smiles. Josie heard the bell rang. “God already? This time is going really fast those days..” Josie chuckles softly. “Do you maybe want to sit together at lunch..?” She stood up pushing her chair as she patiently waited for Penelope’s answer. 

“I’ll love that. I am kinda getting tired of being alone in the library. The cafeteria wouldn’t be so bad as long as I'm with you..” Penelope gave her a quick wink. 

Josie blushes slightly as Penelope winked at her. “O-of course.. I’ll see you later. I don’t want to be late to class..” Josie saw her nodded in understanding and she quickly started walking towards class but she accidentally bumped into Hope. 

“Hey watch it!” Hope looked at the person and it was Josie. “Josie- Hey.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be rude..” Hope’s heart started beating fast as she didn’t know what to do. “Heading to class right now..?” 

Josie nodded. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t be in your way again..” Josie started walking until she felt something on her wrist. 

Before Hope could speak. She grabbed her wrist to stop her. “I’m sorry for knocking your books down.. they don’t know that I’m doing boxing lessons with your dad..” Hope slowly lets go of her wrist. 

Josie turned facing Hope as she let go of her wrist. “It’s fine Hope.. maybe you should go before they see us? I guess.. I’ll see you later..?” Josie saw her nod and she started going to her class before she’s late. 

~~ 

As the bell rang for lunch. Josie started walking towards lunch before people took the table where they usually eat at. As she got there she was glad that no one had taken the table yet. She quickly went over there and sat down on an empty chair. She grabbed her lunch bag from her backpack and she placed it on the table as she waited for MG to come by. While she was waiting she started looking around Penelope as people started coming in the cafeteria. Josie hummed until someone scared her. Josie jumped and turned around seeing MG holding his tray. “My god MG, don’t scare me like that..” 

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I see you looking around. Who are you looking for exactly?” MG looked around and spotted Penelope. “Penelope! Hey come sit with us!” MG waved his arm in the air as he smiled brightly. 

“Penelope is the one I’m looking for MG, I invited her to have lunch with us since she was at the library alone. So I decided to see why not have lunch with us?” Josie waved shyly as she saw Penelope coming closer. 

“Hey guys, I am so glad that I was able to find you guys. There are a lot of people here..” Penelope sat down next to Josie. She smiled kindly to her. 

“Yeah there is a lot.. you’ll get used to the noises I’m sure..” Josie noticed that she sat next to her and didn’t seem to have any food. “Are you not hungry..?”

Penelope shrugged. “I don’t eat lunch very much.. I’m not really sure why.. what do you have here Josie..?” Penelope pointed at her lunch bag.

“Oh just some carrots, and some fruits that I enjoy having..” Josie looked at MG as he started stuffing his food into his mouth. She laughed quietly. “Really MG..?” 

Penelope looked around until she spotted Lizzie. “Uhh.. is that Lizzie sitting on someone's lap..?” She remembered last week that Lizzie was talking to this guy Sebastian, she might figure that it’s Sebastian. 

Josie tilted her head as she was confused and turned to see what Penelope was looking at. “Yeah.. that is my twin sitting on Sebastian..” Josie turned away, looking at MG concern since she knows that MG has strong feelings for Lizzie. “Are you okay..?”

MG stopped eating as he turned, seeing the whole situation. He sighed sadly. “Yeah.. I think so.. I mean i don’t want her to get hurt.. I still have bad vibes from that Sebastian guy..” MG turned back looking at Josie as he studied her face. “I’m fine Jo.. I promise..”

Penelope raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry.. you have a crush on Lizzie? Josie’s twin..?” MG nodded. 

“Lizzie is really not that bad once you get to know her.. which I think it will take a while..” Josie shrugged slightly. 

The three of them started talking about random things and found a lot in common especially Josie and Penelope. Once the bell rang everyone started going to their classes. Penelope decided to walk Josie to her class and as she did that she told her that she will text her later and she started heading out to her class. 

~~

Hope heard the bell rang for lunch. She finally gets to know what Ethan's idea and what we’re doing with Josie. She isn’t looking forward to it since she didn’t want her to get physically hurt. She tries to get through since there are so many people walking in the hallways. As Hope finally got to the cafeteria she started looking around. Sometimes they changed tables to sit at. Once she found Maya she went over to her. “Hey..! I finally found you..” Hope hoped they get another cafeteria because there are so many people at this school. 

“Hey Hope, glad you're able to find me..!” Maya sat down and pulled the chair for Hope to sit down. “Are you looking forward to Ethan’s idea..?” Maya smiled at Hope kindly.

Hope nodded as she sat down, faking a smile. “Yeah, I wonder what it's about.. I’m getting impatient..” Hope chuckles nervously as she lies. She started tapping her foot as she got a bit nervous. 

Landon and Rafael found the girls and went over to them. Landon sat down next to Hope smiling at her. “Hey babe, happy to see me?” 

Hope coughed. “Sure.. do you need something..?” Hope looked at Landon and Rafael. 

“Ethan says he has an idea, which he should be coming soon..” Rafael looked at Maya. “Do you have any idea what Ethan is planning on..?”

Maya shrugged. “Ethan says it about Josie..” Maya pointed at Josie as she was talking with the new girl and that nerd kid who she believes is MG. 

Landon and Rafael at each other. “Um..” Rafael speaks up. “I don’t think I’ll be involved with it since I don’t know Josie very well..” Landon nodded as in agreement. “Yeah I agree with Raf, this is probably more of your guys' things then our so..” 

Hope nodded, as she is a bit happy that they aren’t to get involved in whatever it is. “Alright.. that’s fine..” Hope shrugged. “Where’s Ethan?”

Maya shrugged. “He is always late..” Maya saw Ethan coming over to the table. “Speaking of the devil… hi brother would you mind telling us what’s your idea? We’re getting impatient..”

Ethan chuckles softly as he takes a seat next to Maya. “I have been waiting for this, so it's more of a bet. We will be playing a game and whoever loses has to pretend to be friends with Josie Saltzman, and then at the end of November, we will invite her camping with us and hear the good part. We will not be there! So who’s in..? If you guys don’t participate then you guys are losers!” Ethan chuckles softly. 

Landon and Rafael looked at each other as the two agreed to do it. Maya decided to join in as well. Now all it left out is Hope.

“Come on Hope it’ll be fun” Maya playfully bumps her arm, causing Hope to smile a bit. “Alright alright! Fine.. I’ll do it. What game are we doing..?” Hope has a bad feeling about this but she decided to join in. 

“Beer pong baby!” Ethan shouted as he didn’t care if he gets attention or not. “After school at our house!” 

Everyone nodded except for Hope. They all started talking about Ethan’s and Maya vacation, from what they heard they had a great time. They all started talking about random things until the bell rang. Hope sighed and quickly went to her class, as she didn’t want to deal with everyone at the moment. 

~~

When school was over Hope started walking out of school going to the parking lot as she started walking around trying to find Maya’s school. Once she didn’t she went to it and saw Maya already standing there. “There you are.. I finally found your car..” Maya looked at her and smiled kindly. “There you are, are you ready to go?” Hope nodded slowly as she got inside the car. She didn’t like the idea of it but she hopes she figured something out. As they got to Maya and Ethan’s house. Their house is huge. She has been here a few times. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, texting her aunt Freya that she would be home later on. 

Maya went inside as the door was unlocked. “I'm here Ethan!” Maya shouted to let him know. 

Ethan came out and smiled, as he was carrying the beer cans over his shoulders. “Hello ladies! Let’s get this party started! Down to the basement. Landon and Rafael are already here..!”

Hope nodded and followed Ethan to the basement. “This is a nice basement..” Hope never went to the basement since it was mostly Ethan’s hang out spot. 

“Thanks Hope! So do we all know the rules for this game?” Landon raises his hand and shakes his head. “I don’t, do you mind explaining it?”

“Not at all dude!” Ethan started explaining the rules of beer pong, once everyone understands the rules of this game. Ethan started partnering everyone up. Ethan with Rafael, Landon with Maya, and Hope with Ethan again since there are only five people. 

The first round Ethan has barely won the beer pong, the second round Maya has nailed it as Landon lost. The third round Ethan has won again. Hope sighed. 

Hope getting tired of drinking so she decided to take little bits. Hope and Rafael have to play against each other. Hope groaned as she lost. Now it's just Landon and Hope. As Landon was quick learning at the beer game, Hope has unfortunately lost the bet. 

Maya clapped her hands together. “This is going to be interesting! Hope has to pretend to be Josie's friend! Woo!!” 

Hope pretends to be disappointed as she thinks this might be a good thing that she is friends with Josie. She just needs a plan on how to get Josie away from the camping trip. 

They spent a few hours sobering up. Maya needed to give Hope a ride. The ride was quiet. Hope said her goodbye to her friend and she went inside. She decided to go upstairs and get changed since she didn’t want her aunts to know that she was a little drunk. She passed out to sleep, since she was feeling really tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope are getting closer. Landon got mad with Hope and they had an argument. Josie and Hope talked more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not what I will expect for me to write, and I am sorry it just kinda happened, but I do want to warn you that there sexual assault there. If you're uncomfortable with it you can skip it or not read it. your choice. :) Enjoy.

The next day Hope wakes up as her head is pounding. “Hm…” Hope looked at the time she saw that she only has 20 minutes to get ready before she has to meet up with her friends, she quickly gets up and gets changed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she grabbed her backpack and started walking to school. Once she got to school. She saw Maya’s car was already there. She sighed and walked inside the school and went to their meeting place. 

Maya was talking to Ethan, Landon and Rafael. She turned to see Hope. “There you are! See I told you guys that she will make it..” Maya smiled kindly. “Alright Hope, remember the bet? You have to pretend to be friends with her..” 

Shoot. She forgot about that. Hope started to fake her smile. “How could I forget..? Where is she..?” Hope looked around until Maya hit her. Hope looked at her as she was pointing at Josie. She sees that she is talking to Penelope by the lockers. Hope feels like she is going to boil. “She is talking to Penelope right now..” 

“Oh Hopey? Since when do you care about who she's talking to?” Maya looked at Hope. She feels like something is up. Not sure what it is but she will find out soon eventually.

“I don’t…” Hope mumbled, and started walking towards Josie. She could hear Ethan cheering a little. God, why did Ethan come up with this idea? As she got there. Penelope looked at her as she crossed her arm. 

“If you’re here to make me become your friend I’m not up for it..” Penelope is not taking it very well-

“No I’m not here for that! I need to talk t-“ Hope groaned. “You know what it’s fine you have your… whatever this is..” Hope huffed and started walking towards the girls bathroom, as she got there it locked. Who the hell locked the door? Hope sighed and saw a janitor closet, she went over there and opened the door and went inside. She locked the door. 

~~

Josie groaned as her timer went off. She turns it off, and gets up from her bed. She went to her closest to pick up some clothes for the day. She changed into her clothes and went downstairs. She saw her father up this early morning making breakfast. He didn’t do this very much. She smiled. “What are you doing early this morning?” She chuckles softly.

“What? I can’t make breakfast for my daughters?” Alaric smiled slightly. He flipped the pancake and placed it on the plate heading it to Josie. “There you go… Lizzie should be up right..?”

“I’m awake!” Lizzie started walking toward the kitchen. “Oh.. hey dad surprise to see you..” Lizzie looked at Josie as she saw her shrugged, she turned back to her dad as he made pancakes. “Ooo pancakes!” 

“At least one of you is happy” Alaric smiled, looking at Josie, as she rolled her eyes. “Oh that’s right. Could you tell Hope there will be training today since I’ll be off work later on, which is why I’m up so early” 

Josie nodded. “Yeah sure.. I see her almost everyday at school..” Josie and Hope's relationship is.. complicated. She feels like they are frenemy, but she hopes that they will be friends, but it takes some time of course. She was a bit surprised that Hope opened up to her a little about her parents since she knows it is a hard subject to talk about. 

Alaric looked at the time and told the girls that he needed to go. “Alright I have to go I’ll see you tonight, behave!” Alaric went out grabbing his car keys.

Lizzie looked at Josie. “You don’t have to tell Hope, I don’t want her to come..” Lizzie sighed.

“We both know that isn’t going to happen Lizzie.. she really is not that bad okay..?” Josie cannot believe that she is defending Hope, sort of. 

Lizzie gasped softly. “Josette Olivia Saltzman! Are you telling me that you have a soft spot for Hope? Of all the things she has been doing to you?!” 

Josie shakes her head. “Elizabeth, it's just how I am..” Josie sighed. 

Lizzie huffed and went outside as Sebastian texted her that he was here. She decided to skip breakfast since she was not in a mood.

Josie sighed. She finished eating, brushed her teeth, and started walking to school. She hopes she didn’t have a bad day then she already has started-

As she got to school, Penelope went over to her and walked besides her. “Hey Josie!” Penelope looked at Josie as she didn’t seem to be in a mood. “Are you okay..?”

Josie saw Penelope and she sighed as she shook her head. “No.. not really I just had a fight with Lizzie..” Josie got to her locker. She groaned. “What is wrong with me..” Josie hits her head against the locker. 

Penelope rubbed her back. “Hey, Nothing is wrong.. don’t blame yourself please.. I’m sure you guys will work it out okay? You guys are twins after all..” 

Josie smiled slightly and nodded. “Thanks Penelope..” 

A few minutes later, Hope came up to them as she wanted to talk about something but she didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as she was already walking away. “Um.. I’m sorry Penelope but I have to catch up to her, I’ll see you at lunch?” Josie saw Penelope frowned a little and then nodded. God why she has bad timing..?

~~

Josie saw Hope went inside the.. janitor closet. She tries opening the door but it locks. She gently knocked on the door. “Hope, I know you're in there..” 

Hope sighed. She unlocked the door, as she opened it she grabbed Josie's arm and pulled her in. She immediately locks the door again. “How did you find me..?”

Josie yelped as she got pulled she turned to Hope. “What the hell Hope.. and I followed you..” Josie crossed her arms. “I’m sorry about Penelope, and it looks like you needed to talk to me about something..” 

Hope sighed and then nodded. “Yeah about that.. I was hoping maybe we could.. hang out after school.. I don’t have boxing lessons with your dad so…” 

Josie is surprised. “Um… maybe after your boxing lessons..? My dad told me this morning that he will get off work early, and told me to tell you..” Josie started rubbing her arm. 

Hope nodded. “Yeah after is fine…” Hope slightly smiled. Hope stood there quiet. “Um… hey I never had the chance to say thank you… for listening to me at the treehouse..”

“Of course Hope.. if you need to talk about something I’m here..” Josie smiled slightly and pulled her in for a hug. 

Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

They stayed like that until the bell rang. Hope jumped and let go of her. “Actually.. Can I have lunch with you? I don’t feel like eating with friends..” 

Josie bites her bottom lips gently. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.. I mean I love to but.. Penelope sitting with us.. maybe another time..?”

Hope can feel herself upset. “Right.. alright I’m going to be late to class if I don’t leave right now.. I’ll see you later..” Hope unlocked the door and went out. She started walking to her homeroom.

Josie blushed slightly, she opened the door and went to her homeroom as well. 

~~ 

As the bell rang for lunch. Josie started walking to the cafeteria. She found MG already there. “Hey MG.. I didn’t see you this morning..” 

MG smirked. “Oh you know, I saw you this morning with Penelope..” He wanted to give those two some alone time.

Josie punches MG’s arm. “Stalker..” She chuckles softly. “You know you can still hang out with us right..?”

“And be a third wheel? No I am not taking the chance” MG looked and saw Penelope coming by our table. “Penelope hey! Good to see you” MG smiles brightly.

Penelope chuckles softly. “Hello MG, M’lady” Penelope looked at Josie as she teased. 

Josie couldn’t help but smiled. “Hello sir, how are you today?”

“I’m doing great, I think the better question is how are you? You okay from your argument with Lizzie..?” 

MG eyes widen. “Whoa whoa, she didn’t tell me that, what happened between you and Lizzie?”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Nothing, it was just a stupid argument…” Josie didn’t want to tell them about Hope since she knew both of them might freak out like Lizzie did. 

Penelope placed her hand on Josie’s arm. “I’m sure she’ll apologize… you just have to be patient alright..?” 

Josie chuckles nervously. “Maybe, I’m not sure she’ll come around… she really is upset..” Josie looked around and spotted Hope. She slightly smiled and gave her a small waved, she saw her waved back as well. She turned back to facing Penelope.

Penelope sighed sadly wishing she could help out more. “Right.. of course..”

The three of them started talking about random things. Josie and Penelope have been non-stop touching each other. Once the bell rang, Josie said goodbye to the two and started walking to her class, as she was walking she saw Hope and Landon arguing about something. 

~~

Hope couldn’t stop thinking about Josie, she didn’t know why but she feels happy whatever she thinks about her. As the bell rang for lunch. She started walking towards the cafeteria, she saw Josie with MG. She is a little bummed out that she couldn’t eat with Josie. She shakes her head and goes over to the table where Maya is sitting. She sat down next to her, giving her a quick hug. “Hey Maya” She gave her a small smile. 

“Hey Hopey, how is it going with the ‘new friendship’ with Josie?” Maya laughed quietly as she saw Landon and Rafael coming by. “Hello boys, we were just talking about Josie! Isn’t that right Hopey?” Maya smirked. 

Landon chuckles softly, sitting next to Hope as usual. He put his arm around her. “Hey Hope, do you maybe think we can go to your house after school..?” Landon smirked as he ignored Maya. He really wants to visit her house someday since the house is really huge. 

Hope groaned. “No thank you, I got boxing lessons after school. I’m sorry..” Hope is a bit annoyed. She didn’t want anyone going inside her house since she didn’t feel like explaining about her parents death. 

Landon sighed. He moved his arm resting on his leg, he didn’t know why she kept regretting him coming over to her house. It’s just a house, what is so special about it? 

“Boxing lessons? Since when Hope!” Maya looked at Hope. She does not know that she has been taking boxing lessons. 

“Since last week, I just needed to keep myself busy so..” Hope shrugged. “It’s actually a lot of fun. I might sign up for a boxing tournament..” 

“But I don’t want your beautiful face to be beaten up!” Maya gasped as she heard that she might sign up for the tournament. 

Hope chuckles softly. “Relax, he is teaching me very well.. I’ll be fine” Hope looked around and spotted Josie looking at her, she smiled back and waved back. Hope’s heart skipped a beat. God why is she feeling like this?

Maya noticed that Hope is smiling and giving someone a wave. “Who are you smiling at and who did you waved at!?” Maya snapped her fingers to get her attention.

Hope flinched as Maya snapped her fingers. “Huh? Oh no one” Hope lied. She looked down at her hands as she blushed lightly. 

“Sure..” Maya laughed quietly as she didn’t believe her. She knew something different was going on with Hope, though she didn’t know what it was about.“Anyways let’s chat up!” 

~~

Landon didn't seem to be talking much since he seems to be a bit annoyed at Hope. He doesn't know what it is but he will find out. Landon saw Hope going the other way as the bell rang for the next class. He started following her until she was trapped by the staircase. He quickly grabbed Hope’s arm, pulling her aside by the staircase. 

Hope felt a pull. She turned around seeing Landon, oh god she does not have time to do this right now. Hope hissed. “What the hell Landon? I’m going to be late to class..” Hope crosses her arms. 

“What is going on with you? It’s like you don’t even want to be with me! You won’t let me go inside your house or hang out with me..! I mean.. What happened to the Hope I know in the summer? Hm? I miss her..” Landon is obviously upset about this. He didn’t know why he was taking this so seriously. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “No, she is long gone Landon. I made a mistake, we were a mistake Landon” Hope is a bit happy that she finally ended things with Landon. “I prefer for us to be friends then dating..” 

Landon scoffed. “Hell no, I know she's in there..” Landon leaned over to Hope and whispered something in her ear. “Come back to me baby.. I know you want me..” Landon slowly put his hand on her waist, pulling her close. Landon heard the bell rang. As the students are mostly in class. He smirked. 

“L-Landon! Let go of me please!” Since Hope is tiny she struggles a little. She tries to push him but he holds on to her tightly as Landon starts kissing her neck. “Landon! Stop please!” Landon stopped as he passed out. Someone hit him with something. 

~~

Hope looked at the familiar brunette girl. It was Josie. “J-Josie..?” Hope is really glad that she is here right now. She thought that she might have to scream for help. 

Josie dropped her book as she cannot believe she knocked out Landon- She looked at Hope worried. “A-are you okay?” Josie tries to grab Hope but she flinches, stepping back “S-sorry I didn’t mean too..” 

“C-could you just.. get me outta here please..?” Hope looked at her as she was about to have a mental breakdown. 

Josie nodded. “Come here.. we can go to my place if you want..?” 

Hope nodded. She didn’t care what place. She’s just wanted to get out of this place to get away from Landon. She looked at Landon who passed out. 

Josie saw Hope look at Landon. “Don’t worry about him… he won’t know that it was me.. come on..” Josie put her hand out as she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be touched. 

Hope looked at Josie’s hand as she hesitates to grab it. Her skin is soft, and it fits perfectly. She started to feel a little better as Josie started walking out of the school. The two of them walked hand in hand, until Hope let go of her hand, as she felt better now that out of school, but she still felt a little shaky with everything that was going on with Landon. As the two of them got to Josie’s house luckily her father wasn’t home but Josie told her that he might be home in an hour or two. Josie unlocked the door as she went inside the house inviting Hope to come inside.

“Do you need anything..? Water..? Food..?” Josie didn’t know how to help since Hope didn’t talk with her when they walked. 

Hope shakes her head. “No…” Hope remembered that Josie was singing inside the treehouse wondering if she could sing her a song. “Do you think… you could sing a song for me..? My mom…” Hope's voice cracked before she continued talking. “She used to sing me a song when I feel scared..” 

Josie nodded. “Of course.. let's go to the treehouse alright..?” Josie saw her nodded as she started going to the treehouse. She started climbing until she got to the door. She opened it and went inside, she crawled as she got her ukulele. She sat down waiting for Hope. 

Hope takes her time climbing the ladder since she isn’t used to it. Once she got there she already saw Josie sitting with her ukulele. She smiled slightly as she closed the door and started crawling to sit down next to Josie. “I’m ready..” Hope whispered.

Josie smiled and nodded. She started playing her ukulele as she started to hum. She smiled as Hope was looking at her, she continued singing. 

Hope couldn't stop smiling as she was hearing Josie's beautiful voice. She chuckles softly. “That was amazing Josie.. thank you.. I really needed it..” 

Josie blushes slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Thanks, and you’re welcome.. I’m here for you really.. no matter what people say..” 

Hope smiled and nodded. “Thanks.. I can’t believe that I was so mean to you… I really am sorry for that by the way..” Hope slowly started to grab her hand. As she rubs her fingers. 

Josie looked down as she saw Hope touching her hand. She blushed a bit more. “It’s fine Hope… really..” Josie continued looking down as she didn’t want Hope to see her blushing. 

“Are you being shy right now..?” Hope laughed quietly as she used her free hand to lift her chin up. God she is so beautiful.. She looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked at her lips and then looked back at her eyes. 

Josie wets her lips as she saw what Hope was doing. She leans over and closes her eyes.

Hope was confused but she slightly smiled and started to lean over as she closed her eyes. 

They two of them jumped when they heard someone banging on the door. “Hey!” Alaric shouted. “Open up!” Josie opens her eyes as she sees Hope leans back, and sees her blushing. She felt herself blushing as well.

“Uh.. Dad? What are you doing home so early?” Josie crawled to the door. She opened the door. 

“I think the better question is why are you home so early are you skipping class?” Alaric then looked behind Josie. “And what is she doing here!? You two come down now!”

Hope just froze- She cannot believe she almost kissed Josie Saltzman.. the girl who she bullied. Does she have.. feelings for her? She has been avoiding this feeling whenever she is around Josie. She didn’t know why but she finally figured it out. Hope felt tapped as she turned around facing Josie as she seemed like she was a bit concerned. “A-are you okay..?” 

Josie sighed. “Yeah I’m fine..” No she isn’t she almost kissed Hope and god knows what would happen if her father didn’t bang the door. She feels torn between Hope and Penelope, as she starts to have feelings for those two. “Let’s go..” Josie started climbing down 

The two of them climbed down. They looked at each other as Alaric just stood there. He had his arm crossed as he looked at the girls. “Explain now please..” 

Hope looked at Josie as she was about to speak, Hope stepped in. “It’s my fault sir, I wasn’t having a good day and Josie caught me crying and I didn’t feel like continuing doing school so I asked Josie if we could get out of here and we decided to come here.. I take full responsibility..” Hope didn’t want to tell him the full story. 

“Hmm.. Alright… Hope you’re off tonight. No boxing lessons today since I changed my mind.. now get out of here please..” Alaric sighed.

“Dad-“ Hope cuts her off. “It’s fine Josie, don’t worry about it.. I’ll see you later bye Josie..” Hope waved goodbye and went inside to get her things and started walking home. 

Josie waited until Hope left. She glares at her father. “Really dad? You didn’t have to do that-“

“Yes I can, and you’re in trouble by the way for skipping school! Meaning no TV for a week, you can keep your phone since you need it for emergencies.. I’m going to change..”

Josie sighed and went straight to her room. She closes it and lay on her bed. 

~~

Josie got out of the shower as she went to her bedroom and lay down. She heard a knock from her door. Josie groaned and went over to open it. She sees it Lizzie. “Oh hey Lizzie… look if it's about Hop-“ Lizzie cuts her off.

“Yeah whatever, it’s not about her well.. maybe it is but look!” Lizzie showed her phone there an instagram post of Sebastian’s story, explaining that Landon has been assaulted. Josie gasped softly. “Oh god..” She is in deep trouble. Josie heard her phone buzzing. She went over to see and saw Hope's messages from Instagram. 

_Hope: did you see Sebastian’s post?_

_Josie: yeah I did, this is not good._

_Hope: I know, I don’t know what Landon told the police._

Lizzie saw her sister texting someone. “Josie, who are you texting..?”

Josie looked up. “No one, just Penelope..” Josie lied. 

Lizzie gasped. “Oh my god! Sebastian posted another one, saying that Hope knows who it is!” 

Oh dear god. Shit shit shit shit. She thought. Josie looked at her phone, and started typing.

_Josie: Hope! Sebastian just posted another one saying that you know who it is. Which you do. You have to tell them that you were sexual assault as Landon wasn’t listening to you._

_Hope: damn it, we will figure it out but for now just keep it low okay Josie? Please..?_

_Josie: I will try.. goodnight Hope._

_Hope: goodnight Josie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-no. D:


	6. Double trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaric and Josie talked. Josie and Hope are getting closer. Penelope got jealous:o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope groaned. Hope wakes up from the phone that has been buzzing, she looks at it and sees that Maya has been calling her. Why is she waking her up at 6:30 AM in the morning? School didn’t start until 8:00AM. She grabs her phone and answers it. “What?” Hope wasn’t happy that she woke up this early. 

“You are my best friend, you need to explain to me what happened between you and Landon!” Maya is very worried about her, she wanted to know the full story. 

Hope sighed. “Not on the phone.. I want to tell you in person..” Hope decided to trust Maya. She hopes she didn’t tell anyone about this. 

“Yeah of course I’ll be there in ten minutes..” Maya hung up the call. 

Hope sighed, she needed to tell Josie about this. She went through her phone and clicked on Instagram and slid to DMs and started texting Josie. It is 6:35AM. She felt bad for texting her this early but she needed to talk to her so it was important. 

~~

Josie was already awake since she woke up from her nightmare, she went downstairs to get some water. Now that she fully awake school didn’t start until 8:00AM right now it is 6:30AM. Once she was finished with her water she went back upstairs quietly. She went inside and heard her phone buzzing a lot. God who is texting her right now? She went over to her bed and grabbed her phone. It was Hope leaving out five messages. She opened her phone and started reading it.

_ Hope: hey we need to talk. _

_ Hope: I know it early but I need to talk to you. _

_ Hope: wakeeee up Jo! _

_ Hope: Josie please I really need to talk to you. _

_ Hope: are you a deep sleeper? I would call you but I don’t have your phone number.  _

Josie blushes as Hope called her Jo. She laughed quietly as she read the rest of the messages. She started typing and maybe gave her a little tease.

_ Josie: what the hell Hope? Do you realize what time it is? _

_ Hope: I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to wake you up-  _

_ Josie: relax, I was already awake you know nightmares…  _

_ Hope: how dare you.  _

_ Hope: do you want to talk about it? _

_ Josie: no.. Thank you though, so what is it that you needed to talk to me so urgent about? _

_ Hope: right, it’s about Maya. She wants me to explain what happened between Landon and I. I am going to tell her but I will leave out the part where “who I know” _

Josie sighed. She cannot believe she left the evidence at school next to Landon's body. He deserves it anyways. She started typing again.

_ Josie: yeah I like it if you didn’t say about that part. Thanks for letting me know.  _

_ Hope: mhm! I’ll see you at school then. _

_ Josie: for sure. :) _

Josie jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She went over to it and opened it seeing her father. “Dad..? What are you doing up so early..? I mean.. good morning..” She chuckles nervously.

Alaric chuckles softly. “I heard you coming from upstairs when I was in my room waking up, I was just getting ready for work.. want some breakfast right now..?” 

Josie nodded. “Sure, I still have time before school starts” Josie followed her father as he started walking towards the kitchen. 

Alaric started making some eggs for Josie and for himself. He placed them on the plate as Josie grabbed the plates and placed them on the table. Alaric put the pan in the sink and went over to the table and sat down. 

Josie helped her father with breakfast, she went over to the table and started eating. “Hm..the eggs are great dad” Josie smiles.

Alaric smiles back. “Thank you Josie” He started eating. “So why are you up so early..?” Alaric titled his head.

Josie looked up as she stopped eating. “Uhh I had a nightmare.. I couldn’t go back to sleep.. it’s nothing for you to worry about, just some random horror you know?” Josie then gets back to eating. 

Alaric nodded. “I understand, and Lizzie told me that.. What's that guy's name? Landon? The one who has been assaulted and Hope knows or figures that she might know who it is..?”

Josie choked on her food, as she started coughing. “Um.. uh.. what about her..?” Josie tries to stay calm as it isn’t working right now-

Alaric knows his daughter too well. He sighed. “Yesterday, Hope said that she was having a bad day.. and asked you to skip school to go to our house? Why..?” You know you can talk to me about anything right..?”

Josie sighed and then nodded. “Yeah of course.. um.. I think I’m in trouble..” Josie shrugged slightly as she was getting a bit emotional for some reason. “I.. umm.. I may or may not hit Landon with the book..” 

Alaric sighed sadly. Josie hit Landon with a book? “W-What why..? That didn’t really add up, why would you hit him with a book..?” Alaric is trying to calm down. 

“Hope will probably kill me when I tell you but.. she was sexually assaulted by Landon, he was pulling her close and kissing her neck when Hope said no.. and I was there I grabbed my book from my backpack and hit him with it.. I just didn’t know what to do..” 

“Oh god.. I am glad you did that honey but I have to report this to the police..” Alaric stood up going to the kitchen as he grabbed his phone. 

“Wait wait, dad..” Josie stood up as well, following him. “Could you just let me talk to Hope first before you do?” 

Alaric sighed. “Alright… fine, but if I don’t hear her telling the police. I will do it, fair?”

Josie nodded. “Thank you..” Josie went back to the table to finish eating. Once she was done she went back upstairs to her room and started texting Hope.

_ Josie: we need to talk before class starts. _

_ Josie: hellooo? _

_ Josie: right you are probably talking with Maya right now. _

A few minutes later, Josie still hasn’t heard from Hope, she's probably talking to Maya right now.. 

~~ 

Hope got a text from Maya, saying she parked outside her house. She quickly get changed and started going downstairs, she opened the front door. She saw Maya’s car and she quickly went over there. She opened the door and went inside. “Hi..”

“Hey Hope… you ready to talk now..?” Maya looked at her concerned, she gently placed her hand on Hope’s arm. “You know you can tell me anything right..?” 

Hope nodded, taking a deep breath as she took her time. “Landon and I got into an argument, he was mad that I wouldn’t let him hang out or visit my house… then he started commenting about how he missed the old me and then I told him that we were a mistake and that we were better off as friends then dating and then he.. pulled me close and started kissing my neck and then someone hit him with the book…” Hope told Josie that she would leave the part about her name. 

Maya nodded as she was listening to the whole thing. “That asshole… it makes a lot of sense now.. but you left the part of who did it? Why wouldn’t you tell me the person..?” 

Hope sighed sadly. She felt her phone buzzing. “Um.. I would.. but I don’t want to risk it because that person will probably get in trouble.. they did hit him with a book..” Hope uses her words carefully trying not to reveal the gender of it. 

“I see.. I will probably do the same so.. I’m glad your safe Hope… can I hug you..?” Maya is not stupid, she didn’t know if she feeling shaky about it or not. 

“Of course you can Maya..” Hope is glad that she asked her. She quickly hugged her and then let go. “I’ll see you at school..? Hope saw her nodded. She got out of the car and she went back inside the house as she checked on her phone, it was Josie. 

_ Hope: hey sorry, just finished talking and it went well she actually supported me.  _

_ Josie: That's good to hear Hope. _

_ Hope: and yes for sure we can meet up at school. Where at? _

_ Josie: how about the library? Not a lot of people go there in the morning.  _

_ Hope: of course I’ll see you there.  _

_ Josie: mhm! _

Hope smiled slightly. She went upstairs and got ready for school. She went downstairs as she grabbed something to eat. Once she was done she checked the time and it was time for her to walk. She grabbed her backpack and started walking to school.

~~ 

Josie changed into her school clothes, she said goodbye to her father, leaving Lizzie confused of why she was leaving so early. She started walking to school. 

As she got to school, she checked her phone at only 7:20, she super early but the school is always open for students to come by early. She started walking towards the library as no one wasn't there yet. Not even Hope. She opened her phone and texted her. 

_ Josie: I’m here, you almost there? _

_ Hope: yeah give me five minutes. _

_ Josie: Okay! :)  _

~~

Hope giggles slightly as she saw Josie out a smiley face on. She started walking fast as Josie is already there. She sees the school not far from it. She went inside the school and started going to the library. She saw Josie sitting there reading a book. She went over there and sat down next to her. “Hi there..” She smiles. 

Josie looked up and saw Hope and she smiled back. She closed her book. “Hey Hope..” She looked around as there were only the two of them. 

Hope sat there silently. “So.. what there you need to talk about..?” Hope didn’t know what it was about so she feels a bit nervous. 

Oh god how would Josie tell her this? “Um…” Josie can’t get her words out. “My father heard me walking into my room and.. we went downstairs and talked… I think Lizzie might have told my dad what she heard.. you know Landon being assaulted..” Josie paused. “He knew that something was off, and he told me to to give him a full story..” She paused again. “I told him that you might kill me an-“ Hope cuts her off. 

Hope laughed quietly. She places her hand on top of Josie’s. “You really think I’ll kill you for just telling your dad that I was sexually assaulted by Landon?” Hope grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. “I will never…”

Josie smiled slightly, glad she wasn't going to be killed. She squeezed her hand back. “But that’s not all. My dad says if you don’t say anything to the police… he will..” 

“Hm.. that’s fine I’m not sure what's going to happen today at school… I feel like everyone is going to look at me..” Hope continues holding Josie’s hand.

Josie chuckles softly. “Didn’t everyone already look at you..?” Josie tried to cheer her up. 

Hope chuckles softly as well. “I meant a different look… I’m sure it's fine..” 

“We will work it through I promise Hope… you got me.. and Maya and.. other friends too but mostly me.. I’m here….” Josie let go of her hand and pulled her in for a hug, she rubbed her back in circles. 

Hope wrapped her arms around her waist, she buried her face to her shoulder. “Thank you Josie..” Hope whispered. Her heart started beating fast. She smiled. 

Penelope went inside the library as she wanted to read but she spotted Josie and believed it was Hope, they were hugging.. She felt like she want to ripped Hope’s head off right now but that’ll be stupid. She turned around and walked away angrily. 

Josie let go as she smiled. “I told Penelope that I’ll meet her by my locker.. I’ll see you later?” 

Hope sighed and then nodded. She wanted Josie to stay longer but she understands. “Yeah for sure..”

Josie started walking out of the library going towards her locker.

~~ 

As Josie got there she didn’t see Penelope only MG. “Oh hey MG, where’s Penelope..?” She opened her locker and put her books in and… she is missing a book. “Crap..” She whispered softly.

“I think I saw her by her locker… maybe she is getting something from it..?” MG response.

  
  


“Thanks MG, I just want to ask her if we are still on for this Saturday” Josie saw MG smirked. “Stop, it's not a date..” 

“I didn’t say anything! I’ll see you later” MG started walking away.

Josie nodded and started walking towards Penelope’s locker. She saw her but as soon Penelope saw her she slammed her locker close, turning around. Josie is confused, she quickly went to Penelope, grabbing her hand, stopping her. “Penny..? Did I do something wrong..?” Josie frowned. 

Penelope blushes slightly as Josie called her by that nickname. She turned around facing Josie still holding her hand. “I.. I saw you hugging Hope.. what was that..?”

“Oh.. that was.. nothing we manage to work things out… that’s it..” Josie bites her bottom lip. “I’m sorry that I made you think of something else.. I came here to see if we are still on for Saturday..?” 

Penelope was glad to hear that Josie and Hope are working things out. She feels a bit better now. She nodded. “Of course we are..” She smiles brightly. 

The bell rang, the two of them groaned as they didn't want to be separated yet. “I’ll see you at lunch..?” Josie asked.

“For sure..” Penelope leans in placing a soft kiss on Josie’s cheek. “Goodbye M’lady” Penelope smiled and started walking towards her class. 

Josie blushes deeply. She started towards her class. 

~~

As everyone got to their classes. Detective Williams has come by the school to ask some questions to some people. He went inside Principal Vardemus’s office, as he requested one of the students. Hope Mikaelson.

The speaker squeaks, as Principal Vardemus starts speaking where the whole school can hear. “Hope Mikaelson to the principal’s office, I repeat Hope Mikaelson to the principal's office!” Most of the classes started muttering about Hope Mikaelson. 

Hope looked up as she was doodling on her notebook, the whole classmate was staring at her. She stood up as she grabbed her things and started walking towards the principal’s office. 

Josie heard the announcement, she is a bit pale. MG noticed it sitting next to her. “Hey.. you okay?” 

Josie looked at him and then nodded. “Y-Yeah of course..” Josie cannot believe she lied to her best friend- she went back to writing her notes.

Hope got to the principal office, she takes a seat. She looked at the unfamiliar male. “Um.. may I ask why I’m here..?”

Principal Vardemus clears his voice and speaks. “Miss Hope this is Detective Williams, he will be asking you questions about Landon” 

Oh shit. “Hi sir…” Hope gulps. Her hands were sweating as she started whipping them on her pants. 

“Hello Hope, it’s nice to meet you, I will be asking you questions. First question, where were you when you were with Landon?” 

“Um… what did Landon tell you exactly..?” Hope glares at Detective Williams. 

The detective looked at the principal as he nodded giving him permission. He turned back to Hope. “Landon said that he was talking with you, and you got mad and then someone hit him.” 

“What? That's not what happened!” Hope is pissed-

“Hm.. then let’s hear what actually happened..?” Detective Williams waited.

Hope took a deep breath. “After lunch was over, I was about to go upstairs until Landon pulled me. He was upset that I wouldn’t invite him to my house, he and I hooked up during the summer and then I told him that we were mistaken, saying that we would be better off as friends.. and he started pulling me close holding my waist so tightly so I wouldn’t escape, then..” Hope paused. “He started kissing my neck as I kept telling him no.. he wouldn’t stop until someone hit him with a book..” 

“Are you saying he sexually assaulted you?” He saw her nodded. “We need you to tell us who hit him, so we’ll double check the story to see if it's true… if it is.. we will arrest him and have a court..” 

Hope sighed. She nodded. “Okay… it’s Josie.. Josie Saltzman..” 

Detective Williams looked at the principal. The principal nodded and started calling out for her from the speakers. “Josie Saltzman to the principal’s office, I repeat Josie Saltzman to the principal’s office!” 

Josie looked up as she started shaking- she got called from the principal, she stood up grabbing her things and quickly started walking towards the principal’s office as she didn’t want the classmates to stare at her. She’s not like Hope. As she got there she saw Hope sitting down and she sat next to her. She saw an unfamiliar male. “I was told to be here..?” 

Detective Williams looked at Hope. “Is this her..?” He saw her nodded again. “Okay.. would you like to explain to me about Landon's situation please..?” 

Josie looked at Hope feeling scared. Hope grabbed her hand as they interlock their fingers. “It’s okay..” Hope whispered. 

Josie nodded, squeezing her hand softly. “Um.. it was after lunch, I was just walking to my classroom and then I saw Hope and Landon arguing about something by the staircase.. When everyone was getting ready to go to their classes I just stayed put, as I saw Landon pulling Hope close and holding on to her tightly, and Hope was telling him to stop and then he started kissing her neck. I panicked and grabbed my book from my backpack and hit him with it.. hard enough for him to get knocked out…then I accidentally dropped it.. then we left to my place..” 

Detective Williams nodded. “Okay.. Josie Saltzman I’m sorry but you are arrested for assaulting Landon” 

“But she told you the story!” Hope gets up. “She was helping out! You can’t do that!”

“I’m sorry but laws are laws. Landon is also arrested for sexual assault” Detective Williams puts cuff on her. He gave her to the police as she will lead Josie to the police car. 

Principal Vardemus gave Detective Williams the info of where Landon’s classes were at. He went inside the class and spoke loud enough. “Landon Kirby you are arrested for sexually assaulting Hope Mikaelson” He went over to him and handcuffed him. The classmates started talking. He started taking to him in the police car, separately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Lizzie talked it out. Sort of. Hope freaked out. Josie and Penelope got more closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy~~

Josie sighed sadly as her father picked her up from the police station, she was there for a few hours as the police explained that she had to wear the house arrest bracelet for fourteen days. Once they got home Lizzie was already there tapping her foot angrily. Josie sighed. 

“I cannot believe you assaulted Landon!” Lizzie looked at Josie as she was extremely upset about this. Josie Saltzman helping out Hope Mikaelson? Why would she do that? She has so many questions. “So what is going to happen?” 

Joise lifted her leg as she showed the house arrest bracelet. “I got house arrest for fourteen days meaning I can’t see Penelope on Saturday!” 

“Well that's what you get for helping Hope Mikaelson for that!” Which is why would you do that?” Lizzie had her arm crossed as she was waiting for Josie’s answer. 

Josie rubbed her head. “I don’t want to argue with you Lizzie, I was just there and I panicked, and then that happened, Landon was sexually assaulting her!” Josie has a lot of things on her mind, she didn’t really want to deal with her sister talking about this. 

“How do you know she was telling the truth hmm?” Lizzie looked at her sister. 

“Are you crazy right now? I just said that I was there! Why would Hope make this up?!” Josie huffed and went upstairs slamming her door. She didn’t want to do this right now. 

Josie needed to talk with Penelope. She went through her phone and started typing. She got a few texts from MG but nothing from Penelope. 

_ Josie: hey Penelope.. _

Josie wasn’t sure if she heard the news or not.she set her phone down and waited for a moment. When she heard a beep she jumped slightly and grabbed her phone seeing Penelope text.

_ Penelope: hey Jojo, I heard what happened are you okay? _

_ Josie: I’m fine, I am under house arrest right now… I have to wear this bracelet around my ankle for fourteen days until the court comes, meaning we have to cancel this Saturday. I’m sorry. :(  _

_ Penelope: oh no we are still doing that, I just came by to your house. It shouldn’t be a problem right?  _

Josie smiled slightly as Penelope isn’t mad about this, and still wanted to hang out with her. 

_ Josie: of course. I didn’t think of that. _

_ Penelope: of course you didn’t! You just have a lot going on. I’ll be there at two?  _

_ Josie: yes I’ll let my dad know about that. Talk to you later Penny! _

Josie turned off her phone and lay down on her bed, as she didn’t realize how she is right now. She decided to close her eyes to take a nap.

~~

Hope survived throughout the day, she has Maya by her side but she still feels bad for Josie since she got arrested. She decided to walk home since her aunts were texting her to explain what had happened since they got a call from the principal. As she got home, Aunt Freya went up to her hugging her. As she was glad she was safe. “Oh my god! Are you okay?” Freya lets go of her. 

Hope shrugged. “I don’t know…” Hope wants to know how Josie is doing. They didn’t know they would arrest her. 

Freya takes a deep breath. “The principal called, he explained to me that you got sexual assault by Landon? That jerk… and I also heard someone else got arrested for assaulting him..” 

“Yeah… I feel really bad, and I don’t know what to do. I want to see if she is okay! This is all my fault I can’t-“ Hope is freaking out- 

Freya tries to comfort her. “Shh.. it’s okay.. do you want to tell me who assaulted Landon..?” 

Hope sniffed and then nodded. “It was Josie, Josie Saltzman..” 

“Josie Saltzman? As in Alaric’s kid?” Freya looked st Hope as she nodded. “Hm.. alright lets go..” Freya grabbed her keys and started going to her car as she sees Hope following her. 

~~

As Josie woke up from her nap she decided to go to the treehouse and play with her ukulele. She heard a bang from the door. She put down her ukulele and started crawling to it. She opened it and saw it was Lizzie. “Oh… hi..” 

Lizzie climbs inside and closing the door. “Hi… I wanted to apologize for how I reaction.. I was just worry about you.. I don’t want you to go to jail..” 

Josie sighed sadly. “I know.. and I can’t promise you about the jail thing.. it's probably going to be a temporary thing..”

Lizzie shakes her head. “No… I need you here please..” Lizzie grabs her hand and squeezes it lightly. 

Josie frowned. “I need you too… meaning I need you to support me whenever I’m dealing with.. and.. please no more arguing with Hope, she really is not that bad..” 

“I can’t promise you that either but I’ll try..” Lizzie pulled her in for a hug. The two of them stay like that until someone bangs on the door. 

Lizzie groaned and went over there opening the door as she saw Hope. “Speaking of the actual devil..”

“Lizzie, you say you’ll be nice…” Josie frowned slightly. 

“No I say I’ll try to be nice-“ Lizzie corrected her. 

Hope looked at the two of them and started crawling inside. “Your father says I’ll find you here..” Hope glares at Lizzie. 

“Alright, bye you two I let you two be alone, hands off my sister Hope Mikaelson-“ Lizzie glares back, and starts climbing down closing the door. 

Hope gulps as she nodded. “You sister seems to be extra scary..” Hope chuckles softly.

Josie laughed quietly. “She’s just scared…” 

Hope sighed sadly. “Me too.. I freak out when the detective arrests you.. I hope you weren’t there for a long time..” 

“I was there for few hours, needed to wait for my dad and the police had to explain about the house arrest…” Josie showed her the house arrest that wrapped around her ankle. 

“W-What..? For how long..?” Hope is starting to freak out a little. 

“Calm down.. it for two weeks.. it’ll be fine it is not like I got places to go except I was supposed to go to the park with Penelope.. but she coming over instead..” 

Hope paused, taking a deep breath. “C-can I hug you..?” Hope asked permission since Lizzie did told her not to touch her- 

Josie playfully rolled her eyes. “Of course you can. I can’t believe you listen to Lizzie for once..” Josie laughed quietly pulling Hope in for a hug. 

Hope phone started ringing as she figured it was her aunt, she said goodbye to Josie and climbed downstairs and went inside going to the front yard going inside the car. They went home and decided to call it a night. 

~~

A few days passed as it hit Saturday, Josie started getting ready as Penelope is coming over. She feels really nervous as this is the first time Penelope is going inside the house. She hoped Lizzie didn’t make a big deal out of this. She heard a doorbell, she checked the mirror again and quickly went downstairs and saw that her father opened it. Thank god it wasn’t Lizzie.

As Penelope got invited to go inside she saw Josie. “Wow.. you looked beautiful Josie..” Penelope smiled shyly.

Josie blushes. “Thank you Penny.. you don’t look so bad either..” Josie teased. 

“Hey..! I worked very hard to look nice!” Penelope giggles slightly. 

“Come I want to show you something..” Josie grabbed Penelope’s hand and dragged her to the backyard as she wanted to show the treehouse. 

“Holy cow, that is very high..-“ Penelope looks up. “Shall we M’lady..?”

“We shall sir~” Josie giggles and starts climbing the ladder, she opens the door and crawls inside as she turns waiting for Penelope. 

Penelope crawls inside and is amazed. “Wow this is… just wow..” Penelope chuckles softly. She saw a ukulele. She gasped. “You didn’t tell me that you play the ukulele!” She gently grabbed it and handed it to her. 

Josie chuckles softly. “Alright alright I will play something..” Josie gently grabbed it and started playing the song. She smiled looking at Penelope, she started singing as Penelope joined her. They didn’t even realize that they were so close to each other. Josie stopped singing as Penelope looked at her eyes and then at her lips, she slowly started leaning in as she gently pressed her lips against Josie’s lip. Josie gasped softly as she kissed her back. They both break apart as they both blush so deeply. 

Penelope smiled brightly. “I've been wanting to do that…” Penelope paused. “Josie Saltzman would you like to be my girlfriend..?” Penelope bites her bottom lip. 

Josie's head is spinning around- she cannot believe that she kissed Penelope. She looked at her as she continued blushing then she nodded. “Yes Penelope Park, I would like to be your girlfriend..” Josie giggled as she pulled her in for a hug. Penelope hugged her back as she was really happy. 

The two of them started talking about their relationships, and random stuff until Penelope had to go home. She kisses her goodbye and tells her that she would text her later. Josie nodded and went to her room as this was one of the happiest days that she ever has. She lay down and started thinking about Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a lot of ideas for next chapter but the thing is.. I have no clue how to write down the court? So if anyone has tips for me I will be forever grateful. Thank you. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the court going to be on hold. I have decided to write Penelope’s POV, and maybe it time to know the truth? :3

Before Penelope started school, she was with some of her family. She saw two familiar people as she is really close with Maya and Ethan. She chuckled as she saw Maya and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. “Oh my god..! I missed you so much…” Penelope saw Ethan just standing there. She chuckled softly. “Miss you too Cuz” Penelope lets go of Maya and quickly hugs Ethan. “So what brings you here?”

“What? We can’t visit our cousin? We missed you!” Maya paused. “We also heard you're coming to Mystic Falls!” Maya shakes Penelope. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. My mom wants me to have a fresh start since I got expelled from my last school..” Penelope groaned as she didn’t want to go to school right now since she was getting tired of it. 

“We heard about it, but I am excited to see you at school! I am in fact one of the popular girls!” Maya jumped up and down as she was getting too excited.

“Woah woah.. I have the greatest idea!” Ethan started speaking. “Let’s say.. it involves a little acting..” Ethan smirked.

“Oooo. Do tell!” Maya shakes Ethan. “Tell ussss!” 

Ethan nodded. “But first let's get something to eat shall we..?” Ethan saw the two of them nodding and he started walking down the street looking for restaurants, after a few arguments they finally found a restaurant to go. He went over to the table and he sat down next to Maya and Penelope sat down next to her. 

“So your idea? Spill please I’m getting impatient..” Penelope saw a cute waitress, she smirked at her as she ordered their drinks. 

“Right right, this is about Josie Saltzman. Penelope, how do you feel making a bet that you make her fall in love with you and then later on you break her heart~ hmm..?” Ethan smirked. 

Maya gasped. “Genius idea Ethan! I like it! You should accept the bet since you are a flirty person after all” Maya giggles quietly. 

Penelope takes a moment to think about this and then she nodded. She has been hearing from Maya that she and her friends have been bullying her for the past two years and now it is her turn to do it. “I’ll accept it, it’s not like I fell in love with this loser. This should be easy” 

The two of them started catching up with their lives. Penelope is looking forward to this bet as she makes sure Josie falls in love with her and then breaks her heart. She isn’t a relationship type. She usually just hooks up with people and then leaves them. This shouldn’t be too hard. 

~~

On the first day of school, Maya sent Penelope a picture of Josie, since she wasn’t positive of what she looked like. As she got out of the car. She started walking in the middle of the hallway. As she was walking she saw Josie and she quickly gave her a wink. She continued walking until she got stopped by Hope Mikaelson. She explains to her that she didn’t want to be friends with her and continued sticking to the plan. She saw her walking away. She decided to follow her as she didn’t know she was going. She saw Hope bumped into Josie and this is where she steps in.

As the day went well, she quickly started texting Maya telling her that she will be hanging out with MG and Josie after school. As the last bell rang she started walking towards the front school as she swatted for MG and Josie. As she was waiting she saw Josie and was informed that MG had to help his mom out. She started lying to her which wasn’t a problem for her. After the park she has decided to walk Josie home, she cannot believe she almost kissed her as Lizzie interrupted their moment. She was glad that Lizzie did since it was a bit too soon, but Lizzie didn’t seem to like her very much. 

It's been a few days since they haven’t talked, Josie has come to her as Penelope put her book down. Josie says that she apologized about her sister, and also explained that it was going to be Josie since she didn’t have the chance to finish her sentence. Penelope told her that it was alright, and wanted to see if they can hang out this Saturday. She smiled as she said yes and then got invited to eat lunch with them. 

Penelope found them at lunch as she went over to them. She saw Lizzie and believed it was Sebastian flirting with each other. She cannot believe that MG has a crush on Lizzie since she didn’t seem to be his type- Penelope started talking with Josie as they seem to have a lot in common which is unexpected. As lunch was over she started heading to her class. 

Penelope heard Ethan’s idea about someone having to pretend to be their friend and it was Hope. She wasn’t sure how she would do that since Hope bullies Josie quite a lot but I’m sure she has her ways. 

The next day Penelope saw how upset Josie was as she started comforting her telling her that there was nothing wrong with her. She saw Hope coming to them as Penelope had her arm crossed glaring at her. 

It seems like she needed to talk to Josie, sure she lost the bet but she wasn’t sure what it was about. Josie looked at her as she needed to see what Hope needed. She felt bummed about it. She wasn’t sure why. 

During lunch it wasn’t so bad except that Josie and herself had been touching and flirting with each other. She started to feel a little bad as she realized she didn’t want to continue doing the bet. She actually might have feelings for this girl as she turned out to be a really nice girl she ever met. 

The next day she went inside the library seeing Josie and Hope hugging each other, she feels her skin boiling as she has a bit of jealous issues. She turned around and walked away angrily. As she got to her locker she grabbed some things and sighed angrily as she tried to calm down. She looked to her right and saw Josie coming up to her. She slammed her locker but before she went. She felt Josie’s skin touching hers, she turned around as she grabbed Josie’s other hand. Josie was explaining to her that Hope and Josie worked things out. The bell rang and Penelope didn’t want to leave her so soon. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly left. That same day Penelope went to her usual table seeing just MG that’s weird. “Hey MG where’s Josie..?”

MG is a bit shocked as she does not know what had happened- “Oh.. you don’t know..?” MG saw her shook her head “Josie got arrested for assaulting Landon..”

Penelope didn’t really hear Josie's name as the speaker came out and she usually ignored what people were talking about in classes. That would make a lot sense why Josie and Hope were together this morning- “Is she okay..?”

MG shrugged. “I’m not sure… you’ll have to text her..” 

Penelope nodded. As lunch was over she couldn’t stop thinking about Josie. She is a bit worried about what would happen. When school was done she went home and quickly went inside her room. She waited and waited, debating if she should text her or not until she felt a buzz. She looked at it seeing Josie texting her. God she got house arrest for fourteen days? Damn. Penelope started texting her that she will see her this Saturday, which is something she is actually looking forward to.

When it hit on Saturday, she was trying on different clothes as she wanted to impress Josie. Once she found the perfect outfit she started heading out. She didn’t tell Maya or Ethan what will she be doing today since she didn’t want to freak them out too much. As she got there she saw an unfamiliar male. She believes it was Josie and Lizzie’s father. She went inside, the house was beautiful, but not beautiful as Josie. 

Josie quickly grabbed Penelope hand as she dragging her to a very tall treehouse that well built- 

She started climbing behind Josie once she got there and she crawled seeing an ukulele.  _ No way she plays the ukulele?  _ She thought. She told her to sing her something and she agreed once she started playing she immediately knew what song it was and she waited for the perfect time to join her. Once they were done singing they didn’t even realize they were so close to each other. Penelope decided to make her first move as she gently presses her lips against Josie, she heard her gasped. Josie kisses her back. Penelope pulled back as she felt herself blushing. She needed to end things and tell Maya and Ethan that the bet is off. She didn’t want to do this. She asked Josie to be her girlfriend as she said yes and hugged her. 

Once Penelope got home from Josie’s house she quickly grabbed her phone and started calling Maya. “Hello?” Maya started Speaking as she answered the phone. 

“Hi.. I don’t think I want to do the bet anymore…” Penelope sighed. 

“Are you crazy!? You agreed to it! Why change of heart hmm?” Maya yelled at the phone.

“I don’t know.. it's just that.. it made me realize something that maybe I want more in my life.. I’m sorry but I’m done.. she’s my girlfriend now and if you do anything to her I’ll kill you both..” Penelope ended the call as she finally got that out of her chest. She decided to keep this huge secret from Josie as she wasn’t ready yet.

~~

Maya scoffed. “Unbelievable! She didn’t want to do that bet anymore, she is dating Josie now! She says if we do anything to her she will kill us both” Maya informed Ethan as he was standing in front of her a bit surprised. 

“What? She is not going to kill us, I would like to see her try” Ethan chuckles. 

“The bet is off, what will we do?” Maya looked at Ethan since he was the genius- and the one who came up with this idea.

“Bet or no bet, Josie will find out eventually~” Ethan chuckles softly. “So, meaning we’re have to wait for the right moment”

“Alright, we will wait patiently..” Maya paused. “Are you sure no one knows about this..?”

“Sis, you don’t trust me? That we tell our friends that Penelope was acting and pretend that we didn’t exist?” Ethan saw her nodded. “No I haven’t told them yet, I will eventually. It will be more fun!” 

“Okay, Okay. Let’s go to bed” Maya says goodnight to her brother and goes to her room and lay down. She closed her eyes and started sleeping. Ethan couldn’t stop thinking about how Josie will react. He did a quick workout before he went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
